Ebony Wings in the Wind
by MoonshineMisty
Summary: Ebonykit seems to be normal. Her father is Darkfeather, a former loner, she lives in ThunderClan, and she has a sister and a brother. When darkness strikes, she loses hope... But a dark secret is revealed, and she wonders if anything could get worse. A prophecy is unveiled, and shows that Ebonykit is destined save the Clans- but will she succeed? Rated T for fighting
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances:**

**Leader**: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- blind gray tom

Apprentice, Snowleaf (small white tom)

**Warriors**:

Thornclaw- senior golden-brown tabby tom

Leafpool- senior-ish brown tabby she-cat

Ferncloud- old grey she-cat with darker grey flecks

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Lionblaze- golden tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cherryfur- pale ginger she-cat

Moleclaw- brown-and-cream tom

Darkfeather- sleek black tom, formerly loner (Dark)

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices**:

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw- small gray tom

Amberpaw- gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Queens**:

Daisy- cream-colored she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Dragonkit, golden she-kit with amber eyes and Adderkit, pale gray tom with green eyes)

Ivypool- silver tabby she-cat (mate of Darkfeather, mother to Ebonykit, silver she-kit with black paws and ear-tips, Hollykit, black she-kit with blue eyes, and Stonekit, dark gray tom)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nectarkit, golden she-kit, and Firekit, ginger she-kit)

**Elders**:

Purdy- plump gray tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dusty brown tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brightheart- calico she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**:

Ivypool glanced at the moon. Although she was expecting kits, she had insisted on taking the nighttime watch. Rain started to fall, and she flattened her ears to her head. She hadn't slept well since the battle, anyway. A lurch of pain shot through her stomach, and she moaned.

"Ohh..." Ivypool mumbled. "Probably just the kits squirming." She regained her alert position. But soon, more stabs of pain shot through her belly, until she was slumped on the ground. Fast asleep, the Clan had no idea... Except for two certain elders, Cloudtail and Millie. They had been woken up by the low moans.

But someone else had also been drawn by the sounds of pain.

A fox.

The fox slipped through the forest, snarling hungrily as it tracked the wails of kitbirth. Ah, yes- the she-cat was in view now. Easy prey. It snapped it's chops- and saw two cats dart in front of the she-cat. Fools.

Ivypool groaned and wailed as the first kit slipped out. It was a dark gray tom. She licked it frantically and slumped in relief as it squirmed to her heaving belly. The pretty she-cat tensed as more came.

"Let's not let that dirty fox come any closer, Millie," Cloudtail hissed. He unsheathed his claws. The aging tabby nodded and slid out her claws, stepping towards the fox.

"Millie, be caref-" The white tom's eyes widened in shock as the fox swung out, catching her neck with a sickening crack. Claws dug into Millie's neck, and the she-cat fell to the ground, her life bleeding out of her throat.

"Millie!" Cloudtail's voice cracked as Ivypool let out another scream of pain.

"Stay there, Ivypool! It's gonna be alright!" he shouted, lunging towards the fox. He raked his claws into its chest, deep, and shook. The dirty creature howled as the cat's claws dug in sharply. It reached out to bite the cat's neck, but he swung out, slicing open the fox's nose. It shrieked and gashed Cloudtail's throat before turning tail. The elder stumbled back as Ivypool's last kit was born- a silver one with black paws.

"All worth it- for your- kits-" the white cat choked, stumbling to the ground. "Goodbye, Ivypool..."

"No!" Ivypool whimpered weakly. "Don't!"

"Goodbye..." The white cat's eyes glazed over.

"Cloudtail!" she wailed. "Come back!" And as the she-cat quietly sobbed, the Clan woke up and looked out the tunnel. What they saw was a beautiful queen, crying, and the two bloodied bodies of the brave elders who saved her.

**A/N OMG! So sad... It killed me to write this in such a sad way! I MADE MYSELF CRY... CLOUDTAIL! *sobs* :( I hope you like it! Read, favorite, follow and review! :)**


	2. A New Leader

Ebonykit snuggled next to Stonekit, her brother, contentedly. Small black paws paddled her kother's belly. Ivypool purred in her sleep.

'What does she look like?' Ebonykit thought. 'Its all dark. Is she a dark-colored cat?' Her eyelids twitched. Oh, yes. Her eyes were closed. Slowly, carefully, she opened her eyes. Then glowed sky-blue for a moment, then flickered to green. Only one kit saw this strange happening.

This kit happened to be called Adderkit. He was only one day older then Ebonykit.

"Whoa..." he gasped. Ebonykit looked over.

"Who are you?" she squeaked.

"I'm Adderkit." Adderkit leaped over Cinderheart's (his mother's) fluffy tail and padded over to her. "Your eyes glowed blue!"

"Are they blue?" Ebonykit wondered.

"No, they're green. Like mine," the older kit responded with a twitch of his long, pale gray tail.

"Cool!" the pretty kit wobbled to her paws.

"The ground is so cold!" she exclaimed. Adderkit nodded.

"Cinderheart said it's snowing. She won't let me go outside, yet, until you and your littermates open your eyes. I saw it, though. It's white and fluffy."

"Can we go out?" Ebonykit charged towards the tunnel.

"I... I guess!" Adderkit raced after her.

Ebonykit squealed and tumbled into a snowdrift. Her friend pattered forwards and pulled with all of his might on her scruff. Both tumbled backwards, into something large and furry. It was a tom.

"Hello, hello..." the tom smiled, a glint of something mischievous in his eye. "I'm Moleclaw."

"I'm Ebonykit, and this is Adderki-"

"Want a surprise?" Moleclaw grinned with all of his teeth.

"I guess!" Adderkit mewled.

"Follow me, kit." Moleclaw led them through a tunnel into a snowy forest. Ebonykit gasped in wonder at the sparkling ice and drooping green plants. They stopped in an especially icy clearing.

"Here's the surprise!" Moleclaw sneered. "Suffer, useless kits!" He lunged forwards and clawed Adderkit's neck. The tom yowled and tumbled to the ground, blood streaming out onto snow.

"Adderkit!" Ebonykit wailed, running to the young kit.

"Not so fast!" Moleclaw snarled, clawing her across the face. She whipped out a paw and scratched him before he clawed her belly open.

"Die, you mouse-brained fox dung!" His claws sliced into Ebonykit's throat. They only got so far before yowls pierced the cold air. Moleclaw turned tail and ran into the forest as Ebonykit slumped onto the snow, red streaming out of her throat. Beside her, Adderkit lay, just hanging on.

Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Icecloud burst into the clearing and saw the bleeding kits.

Ebonykit saw them.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Adderkit awoke in the medicine den. Jayfeather was there, mixing herbs, but he had a scratch under his eye and a notch in his ear.

"What happ-" the kit broke off in hacking, painful coughs. He felt delicate cobwebs stretched over his injured neck.

"Don't talk. Moleclaw's claws didn't go in very far, so you're okay. But Ebonykit..." Jayfeather's gaze clouded.

"What happened?" Adderkit managed. "Why are you (cough) injured? (Cough cough cough)."

"Moleclaw took over," Jayfeather meowed darkly. "He attacked all who protested... After... After he killed Squirrelflight and Bramblestar." Adderkit's eyes widened.

"Is Ebonykit okay?" The kit frantically twisted around with a hiss of pain to see... Ebonykit. She had three long red scratches on her face, a mass of cobwebs around her neck.

"I... I don't know," Jayfeather admitted sadly. "She's in the paws of StarClan."

"You mean she might die?" Adderkit's green eyes were wide. The medicine cat nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebonykit had a veil of stars over her eyes. She twisted around, wanting to see, wanting to be free.

"Lie still, Ebonykit. You'll be quite alright." A soft voice reached her ears. Hesitantly, the small silver kit obeyed. Slowly, the sparkling silvery veil was lifted. A gray-and-white tom stood in front of her. He had feathered white wings stretched out, his blue eyes glimmering pridefully.

"Who are you?" Ebonykit gasped.

"Cloudstar, the leader of SkyClan," he announced proudly. "You must be Ebonykit of ThunderClan." She nodded and gasped. There were two white wings folded on Cloudstar's back!

"Wings!" the kit yowled. "You have wings!"

"Indeed," Cloudstar admitted. "But so do you."

"I do?" Ebonykit swung her head back and saw two ebony wings perched on her back. With a small gasp, she closed her mouth over one and pulled gently. The wing didn't budge. She tried spreading them and succeeded.

"I have wings..." Her eyes were round with horror.

"And they will only appear at your will," Cloudstar informed her. "Every week, we will meet in your dreams for flying lessons. When you wake, be careful about the throat injury." The cat smiled and with a small poof, everything vanished.

* * *

Adderkit moaned. He was thirsty and starving, but Molestar wouldn't let him drink or eat. The harsh yowls from Toadstep, the new deputy (and follower of Molestar) rang out from the clearing. There was a screech of pain and a dull thump. Adderkit sprang to his paws and stumbled to the entrance. Icecloud was crumpled on the ground, her life bleeding into the dust. Toadstep stood over her, yowling something.

"That's what you get when you don't hunt enough for the mighty Molestar!" he screeched. Spittle bubbled at the corners of his mouth. "One mouse is too little! EVERY CAT MUST BRING AT LEAST A SHREW!"

'_He's insane_,' Adderkit thought as Toadstep began ripping and tearing at Icecloud, who's eyes had long since glazed over.

"Stop!" Foxleap screeched, lunging at Toadstep. Molestar leaped down from Highledge and threw the ginger tom off easily and grabbed his neck in his jaws. He bit down. There was a crack, and Foxleap yowled, then abruptly stopped. His body limply fell to the ground.

Foxleap and Icecloud had just been murdered.

Adderkit turned away in disgust and terror, and then realized Ebonykit was awake.

"Ebonykit!"

* * *

**A/N *ish crying* FOXLEAP! Another sad chappie, eh? Sorry for delay... Please read, favorite, follow and review! :') **


	3. Punishment

Around this time, Hollykit was stumbling through the snowy forest, trying to catch prey. Her black fur stood out sharply on the white snow. A bitter smell reached her nose. It was sick, but it was a mouse. She whirled around and clumsily crouched. She waggled her haunches and leapt-

And Toadstep charged into the clearing. The mouse scurried away.

"Mouse dung!" she whispered and shrank back from the deputy.

"Still no prey?" he snarled. "Lazy, stupid kit ought to be punished!"

"Please, sir!" Hollykit gulped. "I can catch a vole, y-you'll see!"

"Oh, I see. I see a mouse-brained, fat, pampered kit lazing around," the tom snapped. The kit bit back tears.

"And if that idiotic kit won't hunt..." Toadstep went on. "Well, she shouldn't hunt at all. Hollykit, you are confined to being a medicine cat! Molestar will preform your punishment publicly right... Now!" He snatched her up and ran to camp.

Toadstep set down Hollykit roughly on top of Highledge and ducked inside Molestar's den swiftly. He yowled something and leaped off Highledge. Molestar strutted out.

"Let all cats old enough to fight their own battles gather here at Clawledge for a Clan meeting!" he screeched into the sky. Exchanging shocked glances at the new names, the warriors crept cautiously into the clearing. Hollykit shivered in the cold and fear as Molestar continued speaking.

"This lazy kit was caught dillydallying after she failed to catch a mouse!" The leader smirked as the warriors whispered, terrified for the kit. Ivypool's eyes were wide, her tail lashing. Dovewing was pressed next to her in fear. "If she won't hunt, she shouldn't hunt or fight at all! I name this kit the medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan!" Molestar clawed Hollykit's eyes roughly with a sweep of claws. The kit screeched and tumbled off Clawledge, seeing only white. She was blind. The other cats heard a yowl of pain and turned quickly to see Snowleaf pinned by Toadstep.

"Kill him," Molestar spoke to Toadstep and nodded to Snowleaf. The warrior nodded obediently and sliced a claw across the white tom's neck. He gasped something inaudible and then his eyes glazed over. The deputy padded over to Hollykit and kicked her to Jayfeather's paws.

"Go train your new apprentice," he spat. "She's useless and mouse-brained as a warrior." The blind gray tom slowly picked up the kit, and, tears in his blue eyes, rushed her to the medicine den.

Adderkit watched this all from the entrance of the medicine den as Ebonykit lay weakly in her nest.

"Well?" the she-kit asked quietly. "What happened?" Adderkit finally found his voice.

"Hollykit was blinded publicly by Molestar... They killed Snowleaf... And Hollykit's the new apprentice for Jayfeather..." his eyes were filled with horror. "And... And before this... Foxleap and Icecloud died..."

"Three cats," Ebonykit counted. "That's three cats dead." Her green eyes were horrified and wide as Hollykit was carried into the medicine den, trailing red.

"Hollykit..." the kit gasped.

"Ebonykit?" Hollykit's voice was panicked. "I can't see anything! It's all white! Ebonykit, help me!" Her words were cut off with a screech of pain. Jayfeather laid her on some moss and got to work, rubbing herbs into her eyes and placing cobwebs over them. The small black kit writhed in pain. Ebonykit couldn't bear this, seeing her beloved sister in so much pain.

The she-kit stumbled out of the den and into the forest- and walked into Stonekit. She scooted back and saw he was holding a squirrel and was shivering.

"Are you okay?" she squeaked.

"Fine," Stonekit kept his eyes down. "What's up at the camp?" Ebonykit's heart sank.

"Hollykit is blind and to-be a medicine cat and Snowleaf is dead." Her brother gasped and shot past her. Ebonykit followed.

She was shocked to see Hollykit already up and moving. She sat in her nest and listened as Jayfeather explained about herbs. The cobwebs and poultice were still wrapped over her blind eyes.

"Oh, Ebonykit!" she gasped, smelling her sister. "I never knew herbs were so amazing! Maybe it's good that I became a medicine cat!" Stonekit bit back a sob and Ebonykit edged closer to Adderkit. A yowl rang out from the clearing and a skidding of paws on snow reached her ears.

"Fox dung! That mouse-heart!" Dragonkit spat as she limped into the medicine den with a huge gash on her leg.

"What happened?" Adderkit pressed up to his sister.

"Mole-fox-dung scratched me because I kicked some snow at him," she growled.

"Looks like more then a 'scratch'," Stonekit commented.

"I guess you're right." Dragonkit lifted her head and padded over to him, looking into his eyes deeply. Ebonykit stifled a giggle- so cute!

* * *

Seven moons later, the kits were apprentices and doing well in training, managing to scrape by with only a couple of punishing scratches weekly. The only bad scars were, of course, Hollypaw's eyes, Dragonpaw's leg, and a notch in Stonepaw's ear. Dragonpaw and Stonepaw had grown closer, but Dovewing had been killed by Molestar because she had tried to stop him from giving Dragonpaw some punishment. Darkfeather was killed a few weeks later for bringing back nothing from a long hunt. Ivypool had grown depressed and kept to her den.

"Stonepaw! Let's go hunt!" Ebonypaw called. The big gray tom nodded his agreement and bounded towards her.

"Wait!" a voice rasped. It was Ivypool.

"Yes, Mother?" Stonepaw purred, padding to the she-cat. Everyone had gotten used to the new, harsh ThunderClan.

"Come in here. Hollypaw, too." Ebonypaw ran off to fetch Hollypaw and succeeded, bringing her back quickly.

"In my den," Ivypool whispered.

"Yes?" Hollypaw tilted her head, blind blue eyes glittering.

"Your father isn't Darkfeather," she coughed.

"What?" Ebonypaw's green eyes were wide with shock.

"Who... Who is it?" Stonepaw's voice held disbelief.

"Breezepelt."

The three apprentices were silent.

"No..." Hollypaw whispered. "No..."

"AHA!" Rosepetal, a new Molestar follower, leapt out from the shadows. "I've got you now! The warriors den isn't always empty, you know! Oh-ho-ho-HO! HAAAH!" She yowled over her shoulder for some help and Hazeltail and Spiderleg came (also Molestar followers). Spiderleg easily flung Hollypaw and Stonepaw onto his back and raced to the Clawledge. Ebonypaw was picked up by Rosepetal, and Ivypool was dragged by Hazeltail. After going into Molestar's den for a moment, Rosepetal came out wearing a smug smile. A moment later, so did Molestar.

"All cats old enough to fight their own battles gather here under the Clawledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. The cats curiously and cautiously made their way to the ledge.

"These four cats are dirty traitors!" the leader spat. "Ivypool mated with Breezepelt, and her kits are Half-Clan filth! So, I hereby exile Stonepaw, Hollypaw, AND Ebonypaw from ThunderClan! If they are found on the territory after sundown, they will be KILLED! Anyone willing to go with them?"

"Us." Dragonpaw and Adderpaw stepped forwards boldly.

"Very well," Molestar sneered. "But wait. Watch me kill Ivypool first!" The tabby she-cat backed away, but the tom swiped out and sliced open her belly. She shrieked as he ripped claws down her face, blinding her eyes and tearing large chunks of ear off. Finally, he sunk claws deeply into her throat and shook. She gurgled and screeched, but Molestar smirked as the light died from her now-blind eyes. He threw her body off Clawledge in disgust.

"I never trusted her anyway."

* * *

**A/N Sorry... Violent chapter. R.I.P. Snowleaf, Dovewing, Darkfeather, and Ivypool. ;^; Anyways, lemme make a list of Molestar followers:**

**Toadstep**

**Rosepetal**

**Spiderleg**

**Hazeltail**

**Berrynose**

**Mousewhisker**

**Daisy (doesn't do much punishment, though) (OMG ITS THE WHOLE DAISY FAMILY)**

**Blossomfall**

**Bumblestripe **

**And that's it. Read, favorite, follow, and review! OwO**


End file.
